Oh, Brother
by car54
Summary: An AU in which Elsa and Anna have a brother. Thanks to IceQueenandFireQueen for her help with this story.
1. Prologue

His cousin was finally getting married. Not that it was any surprise; everyone knew that she would eventually say yes to the man who had reunited her with her real mother and father.

Prince Agdar the second, crown prince of Arendelle, had been involved in the search for his cousin, Princess Rapunzel, for several years; and now, as heir to the throne of Arendelle, he would attend the wedding of the woman who was heir to the throne of corona.

Now he had to say goodbye to his sisters.

He had already said his goodbyes to his younger sister, Anna.

"Don't worry little strawberry; we'll be home before you know it."

"Okay, don't forget to say hi to Rapunzel for me. I wish I could go."

"Mom and Dad have their reasons, as much as I care for Rapunzel; I'd rather stay here with you two."

She smiled, "I'll see you later big brother." With that she bounded away. She may be the younger of his sisters but she was the more independent.

Agdar then went to the docks to say goodbye to his other sister, Elsa. He saw her watching their parents walking up the gangplank to board the ship. Her eyes followed after them, silently pleading _don't go._

Elsa turned to him and greeted him with a hug; he felt the cool mist that he knew she was generating. "Hello crib mate" she used their old term of endearment for each other.

She put on a brave face as always but he saw through it; that look of worry. Her face was an open book to him, had been all of their lives. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I..I'm just worried. What if I lose control? Without you or daddy here to keep me under control I might hurt someone."

"I know father says 'conceal don't feel' but I say be the brave and strong girl I know you are. We won't be gone that long."

How wrong he was…


	2. Goodbye sis

Agdar watched as Arendelle grew smaller in the distance. This was not the first time he'd left home, he had been sent to help in the search for his cousin Rapunzel a few years ago but then he was not leaving his sisters alone, they had their parents. Now they would be completely alone.

He wasn't too worried about the little fireball, she'd be okay, if a little lonely; but his twin…Would Elsa be alright? She could be as brave as he or Anna but she was afraid of herself, so worried that she would hurt someone. The trolls said that fear was her enemy, but he disagreed with his father about what that meant. The King worried about others being afraid of her and so trying to eliminate the source of their fear; Agdar thought that her own fear was the threat, and they had left her alone with it.

Agdar thought back to his time in search of his cousin. His father had seen to it that all of his children were properly educated and prepared to sit on the throne if need be; but his focus for that had been on the boy who was intended to succeed him, the crown Prince.

So, at age fourteen, it was decided that Agdar was old enough to join in the search for the lost Princess.

He arrived in Corona to considerable fanfare. In he rode the tall, lean, muscular Prince, his hair, the same raven black as his mothers. Even at fourteen, Gerda teasingly called him "Prince Charming". People who didn't know that he was related to Rapunzel thought it a perfect storybook idea. The handsome prince, come to find the princess.

About two years later she returned to the castle along with the man who would soon stand at the altar with her. Agdar was along this time because he and Rapunzel would be charged with maintaining the alliance that had begun when the then crown prince of Arendelle married Princess Idun, the only daughter of the king of Corona.

Agdar was brought out of his thoughts when the ship lurched to the side.

"Ol' King Triton's mood seam to be changin' a might." He heard one sailor say. Agdar wondered if there might be a King Triton. He might dismiss it as a sailors fable but then if there can be a princess who controls snow and ice, or her brother who is immune to those powers; why couldn't there be a King Triton.

His mind turned to his mother's story about how they found out about her power. They had put the twins to sleep one night and the next morning found everything in the nursery frozen solid, except the two babies. The King and Queen each picked up a baby and woke them to make sure they were alright. When she woke, Elsa, of course started crying and ice, or something like it shot out of her hands and feet.

The boy became restless to but nothing strange happened, until they put the babies back in their crib. They reached for each other and Elsa shot some magic out, hitting her brother right in the chest. The boy just laughed. The babies cuddled each other and went back to sleep.

Again the movement of the ship called Agdars' attention from his thoughts. _Triton's mood must be getting worse._ He thought as the ship rocked with the waves.

A short time later Tritons must have been in a rage! The ship was slammed by one wave after another. The deck under Agdar's feet dropped then, just as suddenly raised back up, almost toppling him.

He got back his balance, but not for long, as the sea slammed into the ship again, threatening to tip it over. A torrent of rain was coming down so hard it was almost painful as it hit bare skin. It was like this Triton, if indeed there was such a person, was trying to expel every drop of water from the ocean. The ship tipped down; seaming to be seeking the bottom of the ocean. Just before plunging down to do precisely that it came up again as if trying to escape the storm by taking to the air.

They were pelted by waves form every side, pitching them fore and aft, port and starboard. Waves came up like great hands trying to wipe men off the deck and into the ocean…and succeeding with taking several of the crew. Agdar, and everyone else, had to watch helplessly as men were swallowed by the sea. A canon had come loose and was racing across the deck. It slammed through the wood and plunged into the ocean, taking one of the longboats with it.

There was no doubt what was going to happen. They would never see the shore of Corona or any other shore again. Agdar looked to his father, who was holding his mother in a last embrace.

The King looked back at his son with what looked like an apologetic expression as if to say, I didn't mean to kill us all.

It was then that he saw the wave, the biggest one yet. This was not swiping at the deck; it was a great fist slamming down to finish the ship and all on board.

Agdar final thoughts were of his sisters; _please take care of each other; and know that I loved you._

Then the wave slammed down smashing the ship, forcing it under water.


	3. We only have each other

Agdar fought to get to the surface. All around him were others from they ship and pieces of the ship it's self.

He was a good swimmer but he knew he might run out of air before he could breach the surface of the water. Finally he burst through the waves and took a deep breath. The storm still raged and he took in some water with each breath but at least he was still breathing.

Agdar looked around himself for other survivors, hoping to see two faces in particular. He saw only floating wood. The shock of the cold would have been the doom of most people. It would make it impossible to hold your breathe and fight to the surface.

Then he saw what appeared to be someone else clinging to what looked like a piece of the mast. He swam over and was rewarded with the face he most wanted to see. His mother, soaked but alive.

He took hold of the beam and saw a look of relief on his mothers face to match his own. They held onto the wood and each other as they were tossed helplessly by the sea.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

King Thomas walked his daughter down the isle, just as he had when his sister had married his old friend Agdar of Arendelle.

Today Rapunzel would marry the man who had returned her to him, Eugene Fitzherbert. But as happy as he was there was a shadow over this day. His sister, brother in law and his nephew should be here. He knew that there had been a bad storm about the time they would have been on their way to Corona; and he feared the worst.

When the ceremony was over the couple had been intended to return with the Arendelle ship for their honeymoon. Thomas waited for some kind of word. It came soon enough. One of his servants entered.

"Your majesty" The servant bowed slightly. The King feared that the knew what he was about to hear. "Yes, you have news?"

The servant sighed. "Yes your highness. Debris from the ship has washed ashore, including...remains."

The King leaned in.

"King Agdar was among them.

King Thomas sent a ship to Arendelle with the news about the royal family. _Why must there be such sorrow in my life? _He thought as he composed the letter to his nieces.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

When the news arrived in Arendelle a pall fell over the kingdom. Anna spent days crying in the arms of Gerda and Elsa just stayed in her room and the area around the room became as cold as the north mountain for about a month.

Finally Anna tried to connect with her sister, she walked up to her door and asked..."Do you want to build a snowman?'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Prince and the Queen continued to hold to the piece of wood that was all that kept them from the bottom of the ocean, but they couldn't hold on forever. They were both getting tired. The Queen would sleep while her son kept hold of her to keep her from slipping under the waves. They both knew that she could not support his weight. When he could no longer fight sleep it would be his end, and shortly after that his mother would meet the same fate.

As he held to his mother he began to feel fatigue gaining a grip on him. Then he saw something; a face, soft and beautiful with red hair not unlike his younger sister. She was under water...and she had a fish like tail instead of legs.

That image woke him. He raised his head...He saw no mermaid or other creatures only a seagull, a seagull that seamed almost to be trying to talk to him. _Trying to lead me in that direction_, he thought. Then he saw that red hair, and tail again, now swimming away with the gull flying over head. He had nothing to loose, he woke his mother and they followed, well, what ever it was. In about an hour they saw an island, their spirits lifted as they both swam as fast as they could for this chance at survival.


	4. All ashore

Agdar and Idun climbed out of the surf onto the beach of the island and collapsed on the sand. Agdar raised his head to look out to see the red haired girl wave back at him. He found her very attractive, until she turned to leave and he saw the fish-like lower body again.

His mother spoke up. "Well, that's something you don't see everyday."

Agdar smiled weakly. "Yeah, I guess I have to start taking those old sailors stories seriously."

He looked over at his mother. She had strength of heart to match anyone but physically she was no where near his equal and, as much as the swim had taken out of him it had taken so much more out of her.

He helped her move further inland, the tide would be coming in soon.

They sat down to assess what resources they had between them. Idun had a small dagger that her brother had given her in the holster for it that her husband had given her strapped to her thigh.

With the queens need to maintain her appearance at all times she kept a small pack of makeup and a mirror with her. She still had that. The makeup was useless but the mirror might be useful.

Agdar had a somewhat lager knife and his sword. There was another sword that was to be a gift to the new prince, Eugene. But that was at the bottom of the ocean now. He had lost the pistol he was caring. The powder would be wet but the flint might have been useful.

He also had a telescope that he had been using since he had been sent to help find his cousin Rapunzel. Agdar also found that he hadn't lost his canteen. It might be the only fresh water on this island. If that were the case then their fishy friend might have done them a disservice. Death at sea would be easier than death by dehydration.

"Mother, why don't we go a little further inland and find a place to rest. Somewhere out of view of passing ships."

Agdar knew that they would want to be found but not by the wrong people. And they didn't want to be caught by surprise.

He thought back to an encounter he had with pirates when his father had sent him to learn under on of the best crews Arendelle had.

They had caught a ship attacking a small port and they took the pirates into custody. He remembered watching some of the prisoners in the brig. He allowed them to think that he was asleep as he watched them try to convince the ships mascot to bring them the key.

"How about a nice juicy bone" one tried to temp the animal while another whistled.

He knew that, although that bunch might be amusing while in the brig, there would be nothing to laugh about if they were caught by that kind. Especially with a wealthy and still quite attractive woman.

Queen Idun knew it too. So, as tired as she was she went inland with her son and eventually found a place where they could rest and, hopefully, if anyone did come ashore the royals would see them before being seen themselves.


End file.
